


Nach der Langen Nacht

by Sinaida



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, irgendwie auch etwas weihnachtlich, teamfic, wirklich sehr AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Rodney, Ronon und Teyla sind ein Team und halten zusammen, egal wann, wo und in welcher Erscheinungsform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nach der Langen Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, im Grunde genommen hatte ich als Beitrag zur Weihnachts-Challenge des SG-P eine richtig cracktastische Crack-Fic schreiben wollen – schräg und witzig. Das, was ich jetzt geschrieben habe, ist - bis auf das definitiv crackige AU-Setting - vom Ton her eher etwas ernster.  
> Ganz vielen lieben Dank an patk für’s Beta, das sie kurz vor ihrem Urlaub noch eingeschoben hat.

So wie jedes Jahr, war das Erwachen auch jetzt wieder eine langwierige Angelegenheit, die etappenweise vor sich ging. John war generell ein leichter Schläfer und meist genügte das Öffnen des Schachteldeckels, damit er wenigstens halbwegs zu sich kam.  
So auch dieses Mal. Er hielt die Augen noch geschlossen und döste etwas, während Mrs. Martins vorsichtig den weichen, tiefblauen Samt zur Seite schob, der ihn halb bedeckte.

„Ich möchte wirklich wissen, wer immer in der Schachtel kramt“, murmelte Mrs. Martins, um kurz darauf zu rufen: „Levin, hast du in der Schachtel mit den Christbaumbildchen rumgewühlt? Ich hatte jedes einzeln ganz fest eingewickelt, aber jetzt …“

„Nö“, ließ Levin sich vernehmen. „Das fragst du immer, Mama. Ich war’s aber nicht.“

„Seltsam“, murmelte Mrs. Martins. „Jedes Jahr dasselbe.“

John lächelte in sich hinein.

Er musste wieder eingenickt sein, denn plötzlich war er umgeben von dem unverwechselbaren, vertrauten Duft der Tannennadeln. Schade, er hatte den _Flug_ verpasst, den atemberaubenden Augenblick der Beinahe-Schwerelosigkeit, bis er an Ort und Stelle war, bis das rote Samtband, an dem sein Rahmen befestigt war, sicher an einem Zweig hing.

„Hast du gehört, wie sie uns wieder genannt hat?“, sagte Rodney neben ihm, zwar noch rau und verschlafen, aber bereits deutlich indigniert. „Sie wird es nie lernen. Wir sind hochwertiger, handgefertigter Christbaumschmuck, Unikate, Darstellungen weihnachtlicher Motive aus Holz in Metallrahmen gefasst. Keine … keine _Bildchen_.“ Das letzte Wort spuckte er förmlich.

John grinste und spürte, wie seine Lebensgeister richtig erwachten. Es tat gut, Rodneys Stimme zu hören. Es hatte schon Tradition, dass er sich direkt nach dem Erwachen auch gleich beschwerte. „Hm, dir auch einen guten Morgen, Rodney“, bemerkte John mit einem Hauch amüsierter Ironie. Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Rodneys Rahmen hing an einem Zweig links neben seinem, in ihm Rodney - ein momentan mürrisch dreinblickender Weihnachtsmann, schwer beladen mit Geschenken. Jetzt musste er nur noch Teyla und Ronon entdecken und sie wären wieder komplett.

„Frohes Erwachen, John. Rodney“, sagte in diesem Moment eine weiche, angenehme Stimme direkt über ihm.

Teyla. Sie klang so sanft wie sie aussah – ein liebliches Engelsgesicht mit Sternchen im Haar – aber John wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, Teyla zu unterschätzen. Er reckte den Hals, konnte sie aber nicht sehen, ohne seinen Rahmen zu verlassen.

„Dir auch ein frohes Erwachen“, begrüßte John sie, während Rodney etwas murmelte, was ebenfalls als halbwegs freundlicher Gruß durchging.

„Wo ist Ronon?“, fragte John und verlagerte das Gewicht des Jutesacks auf seiner Schulter etwas, um sich unauffällig weiter umsehen zu können. Da Mrs. Martins „Jingle Bells“ in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe summte und leises Klirren und Rascheln verriet, dass sie mit dem Aufhängen des restlichen Schmucks beschäftigt war, wagte er keine weitere Bewegung. Er wusste zwar, dass die Menschen sie nicht hören konnten, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihre Bewegungen wahrnahmen, wenn sie sich in ihren Rahmen befanden.

„Er ist direkt neben mir, aber er schläft noch. Wir sind alle hier“, sagte Teyla ruhig.

John atmete tief durch und spürte, wie er sich völlig entspannte. Es konnte viel passieren während der _Langen Nacht_ , in denen sie schliefen und es war keine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass sie alle wohlbehalten erwachten.

Doch jetzt begann der _Lange Tag_ \- die spannende Zeit.

Es gab immer irgendetwas Neues zu entdecken, auch wenn die Martins selten etwas in ihrem Wohnzimmer veränderten. Vielleicht hatten sie ja endlich alle Star Trek Filme. Oder – besser – die ‚Zurück in die Zukunft’-Trilogie. John musste bei dem Gedanken, was Rodney wohl davon halten würde, grinsen. Er behauptete, dass schon Teil 1 ihn nachhaltig traumatisiert hatte.

Seitdem Rodney vor zwei Jahren herausgefunden hatte, wie er den Fernseher anschalten und mit DVD-Player und Fernbedienung umgehen konnte, waren sie nicht einmal mehr darauf angewiesen, dass Mr. Martins bei noch laufendem Programm auf dem Sofa einschlief, um selbst fernzusehen.

„Natürlich, Ronon schläft“, murmelte Rodney. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch so lange schlafen. Wirklich, was würde ich darum geben, erst dann aufzuwachen, wenn Mrs. ,Ich muss jede Weihnachtskugel dreimal polieren, bevor ich sie aufhänge’ damit fertig ist und uns endlich alleine lässt.

„Irgendjemand Neues hier?“, fragte John, ohne auf Rodneys Klagen einzugehen.

„Ich sehe bisher nur die üblichen Kugeln und zwei Lebkuchenhäuser“, sagte Teyla.

„Und ich hänge hier in der denkbar ungünstigsten Position um überhaupt etwas zu sehen.“

„Morgen“, ertönte eine schläfrige, tiefe Stimme von weiter oben.

„Oh, wie schön, Mr. Langschläfer weilt inzwischen auch unter uns“, stichelte Rodney.

„Mrs. Martins hat das Schmücken des Baumes beendet“, sagte Teyla in dem Moment. „Sie verlässt gerade den Raum.“

Das leise „Klick“, mit dem die Zimmertür ins Schloss fiel, bestätigte Teylas Worte.

„Oh, Gott sei Dank. Keine Sekunde zu früh“, schnaufte Rodney. Ein Plumps, gefolgt von leisem Klirren, zeigte an, dass er seine Ladung einfach hatte fallen lassen. „Mein Rücken macht das wirklich nicht mehr lange mit.“

„Das sagst du schon seit fünf Jahren, Kumpel.“ John ließ den prall gefüllten Jutesack zu Boden gleiten und nahm die viel zu warme Zipfelmütze ab. Erleichtert trat er aus seinem Rahmen und schwang sich auf einen Zweig, von dem aus er einen besseren Überblick hatte.

Nur Sekunden später tauchte Rodney neben ihm auf, ebenfalls ohne Mütze, den roten Mantel fest um sich gewickelt.

Teyla saß auf dem Rand ihres Rahmens und lächelte auf sie hinab. Ihr weißes, fließendes Kleid berührte fast den Zweig unter ihr.

„Hallo?“, ertönte eine ihm unbekannte helle Stimme unsicher von weit oben im Baum. „Wer redet denn da? Wer seid ihr?“

„Ein Vierer-Set“, bemerkte Ronon knapp und setzte sich neben John. Auch er hatte sich seiner Mütze entledigt und sein wie immer zu langes Haar fiel auf den blauen Plüschmantel. „Christbaumbildchen“, fügte er grinsend mit einem Seitenblick zu Rodney hinzu. Der schnaubte kurz, aus Prinzip vermutlich, denn das amüsierte Zucken um seine Mundwinkel war nicht zu übersehen.

„Wir sollten uns vielleicht richtig vorstellen“, bemerkte Teyla mit leichtem Tadel in der Stimme. „Wir scheinen einen Neuzugang zu haben.“ Etwas lauter sagte sie. „Mein Name ist Teyla. Ich gehöre zusammen mit Ronon, Rodney und John zu einem Set ... Christbaumhänger. Wer bist du?“

„Ich bin Jennifer. Ein Weihnachtsengel.“

„Sei gegrüßt Jennifer“, sagte Teyla freundlich. Wenn du möchtest, kommen wir zu dir, dann können wir uns besser unterhalten.“

„Ja, bitte. Ich … ich glaube, ich kann hier gar nicht weg.“ Es klang hilflos und kläglich.

John machte eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung und sie begannen im Baum weiter nach oben zu klettern.

„Großer Gott, sieh sie dir an, John!“, sagte Rodney plötzlich, Ehrfurcht in der Stimme. Er packte ihn am weiten Ärmel seines Plüschmantels und zog ihn neben sich.

John folgte Rodneys Blick. Rechts über ihm hing ein Engel aus Kristall, mit einem Samtband an einem Zweig befestigt. Jennifer, offensichtlich. Sie drehte sich hilflos um sich selbst und versuchte, irgendwo Halt zu finden, doch alle Zweige waren zu weit entfernt.

„Siehst du ihr Haar? Wie es funkelt und glänzt und … und sie hat ein Paar ganz wunderschöne, wohlgeformte …“

„Ich bin nicht blind, Rodney“, zischte John. „Und sie sicher nicht taub.“

„Flügel“, vervollständigte Rodney den Satz.

„Wir müssen ihr helfen“, sagte Teyla. „Sie wird es nicht alleine schaffen, denn sie hängt sehr ungünstig.“

„Hm, jaja“, murmelte Rodney nur und starrte den zugegeben wunderschönen Engel mit einer Mischung aus Staunen und Verzückung an. „Ja, das müssen wir wirklich.“

John rollte die Augen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ein hübsches Gesicht Rodney den Kopf verdrehte. Allina, der Holzengel, Katie, die Lebkuchendame, oder Samantha, der Porzellanengel, waren Beispiele dafür. Sie alle hatten allerdings nur je ein Weihnachtsfest mit ihnen am Baum verbracht – etwas, worüber John insgeheim froh war. Ob Jennifer länger bleiben würde?

Auch dieses Mal zog sich angesichts Rodneys Begeisterung etwas in Johns Magen zusammen. Sicher, er selbst flirtete auch ab und zu. Wie beispielsweise mit Chaya, dem Rauschgoldengel, der unnahbar auf der Spitze des Baumes gethront hatte, oder mit Larrin, der streitsüchtigen aber attraktiven Spekulatius-Dame. Aber es war nie mehr als das - Flirt. John wusste, wo er hingehörte, er war Teil eines Sets und war glücklich damit. Doch Rodney schien mehr als das zu wollen und davon zu träumen, Mitte Januar zusammen mit einem glänzenden Kristallengel in einer eigenen Schachtel die _Lange Nacht_ anzutreten, anstatt mit ihnen. Mit seinem Set.

„Ich gehe“, sagte Ronon und begann weiter nach oben zu klettern. Mit ein paar geschickten Griffen streifte er Jennifers Band von dem Zweig, an dem sie hing, und half ihr, sich zu setzen. Sie bedankte sich und schenkte ihm ein schmelzendes Lächeln.

„Ich wollte das eigentlich gerade tun“, begann Rodney. „Dir … ähm … dir helfen, meine ich.“

„Dann auch dir - danke.“ Das Lächeln, das Jennifer nun Rodney schenkte, war nicht weniger schmelzend.

„Psst! Hört ihr das auch?“, fragte Teyla plötzlich.

John lauschte und vernahm ein leises Prasseln.

„Es brennt“, bemerkte Ronon und schnüffelte. „Tanne, aber nicht der Baum.“

„Oh, ich sehe es! Da unten auf dem Tisch!“, rief Jennifer und klammerte sich ängstlich an den Zweig, auf dem sie saß.

„Der Adventskranz“, sagte Rodney und spähte nach unten. „‚Eine brennende Kerze nie alleine lassen’ - ein simpler, aber wirkungsvoller Merksatz.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wohl nicht simpel genug für diese menschlichen Ignoranten.“

„Oh, verflucht“, murmelte John. Eine der Kerzen des Adventskranzes hatte sich zur Seite geneigt und einen Strohstern entzündet, der lichterloh brannte. Das Feuer leckte bereits an den Tannennadeln der Zweige und glühende Funken fielen wie Sternschnuppen auf den Tischläufer aus rotem Stoff. „Los“, befahl John und begann den Abstieg. „Bis die Martins das merken, steht die Tischdecke in Flammen.“

„Oh, sicher, John. Und was sollen wir tun? Pusten?“

„Das sehen wir, wenn wir da sind, Rodney.“

Ronon war bereits in den unteren Zweigen des Baumes angekommen, dicht gefolgt von Teyla.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass der Mantel den du trägst, zwar rot ist, aber sonst absolut nichts mit der Ausrüstung der Feuerwehr zu tun hat?“, brummelte Rodney, kletterte aber dennoch ohne zu Zögern mit nach unten.

„Ich … ich bleibe lieber hier“, rief Jennifer. „Rodney hat recht, denke ich. Wir können sowieso nichts ausrichten.“

„Hm, abwarten“, erwiderte Rodney. John musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Sekunden später standen sie auf dem Sofa, direkt neben dem Couchtisch mit dem brennenden Kranz. An einigen der Zweige züngelten bereits kleine Flammen und drohten nun auch den Tischläufer zu entzünden.

„Dieses Feuer können wir nicht mehr löschen“, sagte Teyla verzweifelt. „Wir brauchen Hilfe.“

„Wir müssen die Menschen erreichen“, entschied John. Sein Blick flog zur Zimmertür. Geschlossen. Verdammt!

„Und wie? Sie können uns nicht hören. Oder muss ich dich daran erinnern?“, schnappte Rodney.

„Nicht nötig“, erwiderte John scharf. Rodney und sein verdammtes Geschick, alte Wunden aufzureißen. Niemand musste ihn an jenen schrecklichen Abend vor vier Jahren erinnern, als sie Aiden verloren hatten. Das Monster war wie aus dem Nichts gekommen, lauerte am Fuß des Baumes und folgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen aus schmalen, gelblichen Augen, bereit jeden Moment zuzuschlagen.

Teylas entsetztes „Ruhig! Es sieht uns!“, kam für Aiden Sekunden zu spät. Ebenso Johns verzweifelter Versuch, seine ausgestreckte Hand zu greifen. Eine messerscharfe Kralle zerschnitt Aiden das Gesicht, während ihn gierige Pfoten von dem Zweig rissen, an dem er hing.

Manchmal verfolgten Aidens schrille Schmerzensschreie John bis in die _Lange Nacht_ hinein.

Die Menschen hingegen, die ganz in der Nähe auf dem Sofa saßen, bemerkten erst, was geschehen war, als sie den Lebkuchenmann, entstellt von Krallen und Reißzähnen, am Fuß des Baumes fanden. Sie verbannten das Monster daraufhin aus dem Wohnzimmer. Wohin sie Aiden gebracht hatten, wusste John nicht.

Aber er würde sicher niemals vergessen, dass Schreien sinnlos war. Er blinzelte, sah Rodney an und fand in dessen weit aufgerissenen Augen Hilflosigkeit und Trauer. Oh, nicht nur seine eigene alte Wunde, anscheinend.

Er nickte Rodney zu, atmete tief durch und fragte ruhiger: „Okay, was dann? Ideen?“

„Wenn wir nur Wasser hätten, oder irgendetwas anderes -“, sagte Teyla. Ihr Blick schoß suchend durch den Raum, während Rodney plötzlich mit den Fingern schnippte. „Das ist es!“

„Wir haben kein Wasser“, warf Ronon ein.

„Jajaja“, winkte Rodney ab. „Kein Wasser – Irgendwas!“ Er grinste triumphierend. „’Wissen macht Ah!’ Die Folge, die wir vor der letzten _Langen Nacht_ gesehen haben! Wenn ich mich recht erinnere und sich die Gesetzte der Physik seit dem nicht grundlegend geändert haben –„

„Rodney!“, drängte John.

„Was nicht anzunehmen ist, dann braucht Feuer zum Entstehen und Weiterbrennen genau drei Faktoren, und welche –„

„Rodney, wir haben keine Zeit für Jeopardy!“ John packte Rodney am Arm. “Der Läufer qualmt schon!“ Der Rauchgeruch bekam eine verschmorte Note.

„Hitze“, warf Ronon ein.

„Exakt!“ Rodney deutete mit dem Zeigefinger bestätigend auf ihn. „Hitze, brennbares Material und …“

„Luft“, ergänzte Teyla.

„Nun, Sauerstoff, um präzise zu sein, aber - ja. Wir müssen dem Feuer eine dieser drei Komponenten entziehen.“

John zog Rodney ein Stück zurück und ließ seinen Arm los. „Schon zu heiß, um noch genug Material wegzuschaffen, wir kommen nicht mehr nah genug dran.“

„Und Kühlen können wir es auch nicht“, sagte Teyla. „Es bleibt nur Ersticken.“

John sah sich hastig um. „Die Schale mit den Nüssen? Wenn wir sie ausleeren …“

„Zu schwer“, entschied Ronon.

John biss sich auf die Lippen und sein Blick schoss durch den Raum, über Wände und Möbel. Etwas Leichteres, transportabel, groß genug, schwer entflammbar ... Natürlich! „Ein Sofakissen!“

„Ja!“ Rodney strahlte. „Der Bezug ist aus schwerem Wollstoff, keine leicht entflammbare Synthetik, das könnte funktionieren!“

„Also los“, kommandierte John.

Mit vereinten Kräften schoben sie das Kissen vom Sofa. John und Ronon kletterten auf den Couchtisch. Die Hitze der züngelnden Flammen in ihrem Rücken, begannen sie das Kissen nach oben zu zerren, während Rodney und Teyla von unten schoben und dann auch an dem gedrechselten Relief eines der Tischbeine nach oben kletterten.

Jeder ergriff eine Ecke des Kissens. John spürte die Hitze des Feuers unangenehm an seinen Beinen, als sie das Kissen genau über der Brandstelle platzierten.

„Und runter damit“, schnaufte Rodney. Vorsichtig, aber so schnell wie möglich legten sie das Kissen auf die Brandstelle und pressten es, jeder an seiner Ecke, so gut es ging fest auf den Tisch. Das Kissen war so groß, dass alle Flammen und glühenden Funken darunter verschwanden. Es zischte leise und das Prasseln verstummte. Rauch quoll unter dem Kissen hervor und ließ sie husten.

„Okay, verschwinden wir hier“, presste John hervor. „Das war gute Arbeit, Leute.“

Rasch ließen sie sich an den Tischbeinen hinunter, liefen zum Weihnachtsbaum zurück und kletterten nach oben, bis jeder von ihnen sicher auf dem Rand seines Rahmens saß. John lehnte sich zurück, griff nach einem Zweig und drehte seinen Rahmen ein wenig. So konnte er Ronon sehen, ohne Teyla aus den Augen zu verlieren und gleichzeitig Rodney neben ihm zuhören. Er atmete tief durch. Das war gerade noch einmal gut gegangen.

„Das war eine fantastische Zusammenarbeit“, rief plötzlich eine helle Stimme von weiter oben.

Jennifer. John hatte sie völlig vergessen.

„Man merkt wirklich, dass ihr ein Vierer-Set seid. Ihr gehört einfach zusammen.“

„Ja, das stimmt“, sagte Teyla und verteilte ihr Lächeln gleichmäßig auf John, Rodney und Ronon. „Wir kennen uns auch schon sehr lange.“

Ronon brummte zustimmend. „Ein paar Jahre.“

„Und wir haben schon eine Menge miteinander erlebt“, ergänzte Rodney. John suchte seinen Blick. Rodney hatte seinen Rahmen so gedreht, dass er ihm gegenüber saß. Er lächelte schief. „Ein paar … schlimme Dinge, aber dafür auch sehr viele gute.“

John erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Oh, bitte, erzählt mir davon. Wie ist es hier? Ich möchte alles wissen!“, rief Jennifer enthusiastisch.

„Gut“, begann Rodney. „Fangen wir damit an, wie John hier bei seinem ersten Erwachen vor fünf Jahren feststellen musste, dass ein ekliges, grünliches, stinkendes Eukalyptusbonbon direkt an seinem Hals klebte …“

John schauderte. „Ich hasse Eukalyptusbonbons“, bemerkte er, schon allein, um es noch einmal gesagt zu haben, lehnte sich dann zufrieden zurück, lauschte mit halbem Ohr Rodneys Erzählung und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

_‚Ihr gehört einfach zusammen’_ , hatte Jennifer gesagt und damit Johns eigene Empfindungen in Worte gekleidet. Aber offensichtlich nicht nur seine.

Er beobachtete Rodney, wie er mit glänzenden Augen, weit ausholenden Gesten und einer gehörigen Portion Eigenlob die letzten Jahre für Jennifer Revue passieren ließ.

Doch etwas Schwärmerei für einen Kristallengel mit glitzerndem Haar bedeutete nicht, dass Rodney nicht genau wusste, wo er hingehörte.

Er würde auch an diesem _Langen Tag_ mit John, Teyla und Ronon über das schlechte Fernsehprogramm lästern, würde sich mit John Science-Fiction-Filme ansehen und sich mit ihm darum streiten, wer zuerst auf Levins Handy Tetris spielen durfte, wenn er es wieder einmal im Wohnzimmer liegen ließ.

Es war John, der von Rodneys irrationaler Angst wusste, dass eine der Langen Nächte seine letzte sein könnte – eine Ewigkeit in der Schachtel, ohne ein Erwachen. Es war John, dem er davon erzählt hatte.

Und es waren John, Teyla und Ronon, mit denen er auch am Ende dieses _Langen Tages_ in der Schachtel liegen und flüstern würde, bis die bleierne Müdigkeit jeden von ihnen in seinen eigenen Rahmen zurück zwang und der Schlaf sie übermannte.

Bis zum nächsten Erwachen nach der _Langen Nacht_.

~ Ende ~


End file.
